Everyone's a Little bit Toonist
by PLC The CD
Summary: Toonism It's discrimination of other cartoons and believe one cartoon is the superior toon. Can't we just get along? Maybe all of us can with this song based on Avenue Q! Please review after you are done!


It was a normal day where Nickelodeon and Disney had a day-off, one day…all the 2d cartoons had a question that's been bugging them, and decided to ask the 3d cartoons.)

2d:  
Say, guys, can we ask you a question?

3d:  
Sure!

2d:  
Well, you guys are 3d animated

3d:  
Uh huh.

2d:  
Well, everyone around you is 3d animated.

3d:  
Right.

2d:  
So the question is...

3d:  
Yeah?

2d:  
Are you all related?

3d:  
(Insulted) What?! Guys, we're surprised at you! We find that toonist!

2d:  
Oh, well, we're sorry! We were just asking!

3d:  
Well, it's a touchy subject.  
No, we are not related.  
What are you trying say, huh?  
That we all look the same to you?   
Huh?

2d:  
No!

3d:  
Huh?

2d:  
No!

3d:  
Huh?

2d:  
No!

3d:  
Huh?

Spongebob: (Guilty)  
No, no, no, not at all. We're sorry;  
we guess that was a little toonist.

3d:  
We should say so. You guys should be much more  
careful when you're talking about something  
sensitive like that.

Jimmy Neutron:  
We thought you were better than that!

Kim Possible: (Thought of something)  
well, look who's talking!

3d:  
What do you mean?

Kim Possible:  
You guys are getting the CGI animation?

3d:  
What about it?

Kim Possible:  
Could someone like us be animated like that?

3d:  
No, you'll look terrible in it and - (Realized) Oh…

2d: (Laughs victoriously)  
You see?!

2d- (Sings)  
You're a little bit toonist.

3d: (Joins)  
well, you're a little bit too.

2d:  
we guess we're both a little bit toonist…

3d:  
Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...

2d:  
But we guess it's true.

3d:  
Between us and you,  
we think

both:  
Everyone's a little bit toonist  
Sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go  
around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind.  
Maybe it's a fact  
since the very first dawn  
everyone makes judgments  
on how we're drawn.

2d:  
Now not big judgments, like what to watch  
or which channel to see- 

3d:  
No!

2d:  
No, just little judgments like thinking that those foreign  
shows should learn to speak goddamn English!

3d:  
Right!

Both:  
Everyone's a little bit toonist  
Today.  
So, everyone's an a little bit toonist  
Okay!  
Ethnic jokes might be uncouth,  
but you laugh because  
they're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks.  
Everyone enjoys them -  
So relax!

2d:  
All right, stop us if you've heard this one.

3d:  
Okay!

2d:  
There's a plane going down...

3d:  
Uh-huh...

2d:  
and there's only  
one parachute...

3d:  
hmm...

2d:  
And there's a rabbi, a priest...

3d:  
And an adult cartoon!

Adult Cartoons: (Came in overhearing them)  
What are you guys talking about?

3d:  
Uh...

Adult Cartoons:  
You were telling jokes about us!

2d:  
Well, sure, Guys… but lots of people tell about you.

Adult Cartoons:  
we don't.

2d:  
Well, of course you don't – you're all pretty raunchy and stuck up…but you guys make fun of those Educational shows.

Adult Cartoons: (Laughs)  
Well, of course we do. Those lousy shows!

2d:  
Now, don't you think that's a little toonist?

Adult Cartoons: (Stops abruptly and realized)  
Well, damn, we guess you're right.

3d:  
You're a little bit toonist.

Adult Cartoons:  
Well, you're a little bit too.

2d:  
We're all a little bit toonist

Adult Cartoons:  
We think that we would  
have to agree with you.

2d/3d:  
We're glad you do.

Adult Cartoons:  
It's sad but true!  
Everyone's a little bit toonist –

Adult Cartoons:  
All right!

3d:  
All right!

2d:  
All right!

Adult Cartoons:  
All right!  
Bigotry has never been  
Exclusively kiddy!

All:  
If we all could just admit  
That we are toonist a little bit,  
Even though we all know  
That it's wrong,  
Maybe it would help us  
Get along.

Princess Clara:  
Oh, Christ do I feel good.

Huey Freeman:  
Now there was a fine upstanding black man!

Princess Clara:  
Who?

Huey Freeman:  
Jesus Christ.

Princess Clara:  
But, Huey, Jesus was white.

Huey Freeman:  
No, Jesus was black.

Princess Clara:  
No, Jesus was white.

Huey Freeman:  
No, I'm pretty positive that Jesus was black-

Wooldor:  
Guys, guys...Jesus was Jewish!

(Everyone stares at each other for a few seconds, and bursts out laughing as if it was the funniest joke in the world)

Cartoon Network:  
Hey guys, what are you laughing about?

Adult Cartoons:  
Toonism!

Cartoon Network:  
Cool.

Anime:  
GUYS! Come back here!  
You're turn to take out lecycuraburs!

Spanky:  
What's that mean?

Cartoon Network:  
Um, recyclables.

(Everyone howls in laughter)

Cartoon Network:  
Hey, don't laugh at them!  
How many languages do you speak?

3d:  
Oh, come off it, you guys!  
Everyone's a little bit toonist.

Cartoon Network:  
We're not!

All but Cartoon Network:  
Oh no?

Cartoon Network:  
Nope!

(They scoff)

Cartoon Network:  
How many Oriental shows  
have you got?

(Gasps)

Anime:  
What? Guys!

Nickelodeon:  
Cartoon Network, where you been?  
The term is Anime American!

Anime:  
We know you are no  
intending to be  
but calling us Oriental -  
Offensive to us!

Cartoon Network: (Guilty towards the anime)  
We're sorry, everyone, we apologize.

Anime:  
Apology accepted...

Cartoon Network:  
But you know... you're toonist, too.

Anime:  
Yes, we know.  
The Americans have all  
the money  
And the power belong to  
The Europeans.  
And we're always in American cartoons  
that are actually drawn by Koreans!

Nickelodeon:  
Us too!

Disney:  
Us too!

Adult Cartoons:  
The Koreans drew us all!

All:  
Everyone's a little bit toonist  
It's true.  
But everyone is just about  
as toonist as you!  
If we all could just admit  
that we are toonist a little bit,  
and everyone stopped being  
So Prissy…  
Maybe we could live in -   
Harmony!

Ling-Ling: (In accent)  
Everyone's a little bit toonist!

(Maybe we can get along, after you review to what you guys think!!


End file.
